No one would've known
by RedDiamonds1234
Summary: It could've been different if her sister wasn't so…Crazy. Why did she send Ariana away? What did she gain? She knew her sister was crazy and got her sent instead of her. What she did was right….right? (Switched Alison twin story to Spencer but kinda changed it up)
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

Summary: It could've been different if her sister wasn't so…_Crazy_. Why did she send Ariana away? What did she gain? She knew her sister was crazy and got her sent instead of her. What she did was right….right?

Story…

Ariana was the girl everyone wanted to be friends with when they were little. Ariana was the most popular girl in their home town, Greensville. Spencer on the other hand was the twin who has very picky and honest about everything. Most people thought she was mean and wanted nothing to do with her. Which lead to the act where Spencer bagged Ariana to go to school as her when she wasn't 'feeling well'. 10 year old Spencer through a fit when 'she found out'. That was the first time Veronica and Peter Hastings had been so disappointed in Ariana. Later in the year about five months, Spencer had tried to strangle Ariana. Immediately she said she was Ariana and that Spencer disserved it. Once they were all in the house and her mom was calling some mental hospital, Spencer started to say she was Spencer again. That got Ariana set away until age thirteen, seventh grade. Ariana had taken the life as Spencer Hastings. She got Spencer sent away.

She had meant Alison Dilaurentis and they instantly became friends. Later a girl named Emily fields became friends with Spencer who became friends with Ali. Emily started hanging out with them soon after and with her friend Hanna Marin. Aria Montgomery was one of the weird girls out. No one had seemed to like her for some reason. This made Spencer feel bad because she understood the pain. Being left out and forgotten wasn't or well never be new to her.

"Hi, I'm Spencer". She says to the tiny girl.

"I'm Aria." She says quietly.

"That's a pretty name". Spencer compliments.

Aria nodded her head and looked down as if she was trying to hide from someone.

"Is it short for something? Cause I know someone named Ariana who went by Aria." Spencer says. This wasn't a full lie. She knew an Ariana. _Her._ She also went by Aria.

'Just plain Aria". Aria replies.

"Come set with me!" Spencer says hyper and drags her.

Spencer introduced them to Aria. As the years went by Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Alison had become best friends.

Night before end-of-seventh-grade sleepover

"She can't come back! Not tomorrow!" Spencer yells at her parents. "They say she's been doing well, honey. She's been Happy and out of the phase of call herself Spencer all the time". Veronica assures Spencer.

"Of course she's stopped calling herself her name!" Spencer wanted to shout. "She wants back to send me off…Again!"

"Spence, are you okay". Peter asks worried about his daughter.

"What if she tries to hurt me again… or go after Melissa?" Spencer questions them. Veronica put held Spencer's hand.

"She's not aloud out of the house. You well have the sleepover in the barn. They won't even see her unless you want them too".

"I don't want anyone to know. I will tell them soon but…not tomorrow night." Spencer looks down at her feet. She trusts the girls with her life but this was one thing she would never ever have to speak of.

Her parents shake their heads in agreement. With that Spencer goes up to her bedroom. She changes into sweats and a tank top and put her hair up in a bun.

"You're Spencer one can take that away from you know. Especially not her". Spencer keeps telling herself until she falls asleep.

In the morning she got to sleep in sense wasn't going to her last day due to Ariana. Spencer didn't complain.

Spencer heard the door shut. "Spencer". She heard her mom call. "This is it". Spencer tells herself. "Stay calm. She can sense fear from a mile away".

Spencer walks down calmly. She had looked just like Spencer. Long brown hair, dark eyes. They didn't look different in the least bit.

"Hey, Spence". Ariana says to her. They didn't even sound different.

"Hey." Spencer replies.

"Um, tonight you're staying in my room because I'm having friends in the barn". Spencer says nervously.

"Which ones? Ariana asks. Veronica still was standing next to Ariana.

"Um Alison, Aria, Emily, and Hanna". Spencer shakes her head. "You'll have Melissa tonight." She finishes and shut down and doesn't talk.

"Cool". Ariana shrugs.

Veronica brings Ariana up to Spencer's room. This night was gonna be hard.

"Friends share a secret, that's what keeps us close. Drink up". Alison says to Aria. As she says that I start to think maybe I should tell them the truth. They disserve to know. I glace outside and I see Ariana watching me. She waves and walks up to my bedroom. I see the light shut off.

"You okay Spencer?" Alison asked concerned.

"Of course". Spencer says nervous.

Spencer wakes up about an hour later to see Alison missing. She quickly gets up and goes to her house. Alison wasn't in the living room. She ran up to her room and Ariana was also gone.

_Shit!_ She runs outside and hears someone scream "Spencer, don't!" then she heard something hit something hard. It took her a minute but she realized that her sister, Ariana *Spencer*, wasn't gonna kill her. No, she was gonna kill her friends off one by one starting with the girl Ariana hated the most…Alison.

Present day

They all gasp.

"Is that…" Mona points but none of them touch it. It was the object that was obviously used to kill Alison. Dried blood was down the side.

"Spencer…isn't that your baseball bat you had under your bed?" Aria looks to Spencer then they all do.

"Yes". Spencer whispers. There was a piece of paper sticking to the baseball bat which Spencer pulled of carefully.

The note read

Who's next? You know what you have to do to prevent this _Spencer._

~A

"What does it say?" Hanna asks and looks at the note.

"I don't know what I need to do". Spencer said. She knew what she needed to do. It was easy. I had to stop pretending. Tell the full truth but who could do that? Especially right now.

"I'm gonna go." Spencer says calmly and turns and starts to run toward her home. She heard them calling behind her but that didn't stop her. She opened the door to her house.

"Mom!" Spencer shouts.

"Yes". She says from the kitchen.

Spencer moves closer.

"Yes, send Ariana to rosewood high. It's better for them to see then for me to tell". Spencer says out of breath.

"Are you sure?'' she questions

"Positive". Spencer said.

"Well I was gonna wait but Spencer…Ariana starts Tomorrow". Spencer felt her jaw drop. She was hoping to have time to tell the girls she had a relative or something. Tomorrow kept repeating in her head. She walked by Ariana's room which she was sleeping in right this minute. Spencer went to bed thinking 'Tomorrow can't be that bad…right?"

**A/N so I switched the Alison things to Spencer pretty much so ya. I hope you liked it. Please review! (:**


	2. No One Is Stopping You

Chapter 2: No Ones Stopping You

Spencer woke up to the sun shining in. "great". She thought. "Guess who starts today." Spencer went down stairs in her pajamas seeing that her sister was wearing a strapless orange dress with black heels. Her nails wearing painted orange, the same color necklace and bracelet. She had curled her hair and braid going around her head with curl between each one.

"Morning Spencer". 'Ariana' smirks.

'Morning Aria". Spencer said shyly.

"Your favorite colors orange?" Spencer asks feeling dumb after.

"Is it noticeable?" 'Ariana' say sarcastically then smiles.

Spencer moves closer to 'Ariana'. "What's your problem? Do you want me gone again that bad?"

'Ariana' gave her an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about…_Spencer_". She shoved past her and went upstairs.

* * *

"My mom said a new girl named Ariana was starting today…I like the name." Aria says playing with her ring.

"I can't wait to meet her". Hanna says sarcastically.

"She's probably not one of those preppy girls you're thinking of". Aria shrugs.

"Who said I thought of her like that?" Hanna says in defense.

"It's written all over your face" Emily Points out.

''what do you think, Spence"? Emily asks her.

"Hmm?" Spencer says smoothly.

"About the new girl…Ariana. What do you think she's like?" Hanna asks getting excited.

"Guess itjust depends on who you are to her, if she hates you, your head well be on a stick but if she likes you she's sweetest person you'll meet." Spencer says and gets up and starts to speed walk toward Mrs. Montgomery's. She knows she had just said too much.

* * *

She ends up in class right after the girls sense she made a couple stops along the way.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks touching her shoulder. Spencer shakes her head.

"Everyone takes a seat please". Mrs. Montgomery announces. "We're going to have a new student, Ariana, today and she will be here any minute".

Spencer watches her walk in. over half the class gasps to themselves, especially Aria, Hanna, and Emily. Ariana glances toward Spencer and glares as Spencer sinks in her set.

"I'm Ariana. Ariana Hastings." She said to Mrs. Montgomery who looked shocked.

"Um just take the empty seat next to Mona". Mrs. Montgomery said uneasy. 'Ariana' pushed her dress down and sets down slowly. She smiles innocently. Spencer felt her breathing speed up. What if she said something? What if she told them? Where would that land her? It was Spencer's fault she didn't start going to a real school tell senior year. There where so many what if's and that scared Spencer half to death.

"So…Ariana". Mrs. Montgomery starts. "Do you go by anything else?" Mrs. Montgomery asks her hiding her shock.

"I've always been called Aria". 'Ariana says sweetly. _Fake...she's just so fake._ Spencer thought._ But so am I. _

"The girl you told about what you sister!" Aria shouts and the whole class looking at them two.

"You said she was a friend". Aria says hurt.

"I couldn't tell you, okay." Spencer says felling tears rush to her eyes. Aria opens her mouth and it starts to shake as if she's starting to say something but didn't want too. Spencer glances to 'Ariana' and look at her face. 'Ariana' was winning. Big time.

"Umm…is there anything else". 'Ariana' says changing the subject.

"Wanna tell us a little bit about yourself". Mrs. Montgomery asks.

"Love to". 'Ariana' says evilly then smiles.

"Umm…I have two sisters and a half-brother". She started. "Obvious things. Uh I've done things in the past I would wanna redo over…but don't we all? I had 3 best friends where I was at. Their names where Brooke, Candra, and Dawn." 'Ariana' smiles. Spencer starts thinking about what would happen if she went and not her. Would that be her right there telling them about herself? Would she not be in danger?

"What school did you go to?" Mrs. Montgomery asks.

"It's in Greensville". 'Ariana' shrugs. "Probably never heard of it."

"Oh, I used to go there in elementary". Mona says looking at her familiarly.

"I went to Green Day. We both did". 'Ariana' says referring to Spencer.

"So did I." Mona smiles. "I think it was the only one there".

Spencer and 'Ariana' Shrug in agreement.

"People there were so nice; then next thing you know you're shipped to crazy town." 'Ariana' says then Mona nods in agreement.

* * *

"What the hell, Spencer!" Hanna goes right to when she's at her locker.

"Lesson, it's a long story… I can't tell you. Not even…only me and her know…and I think Alison May have." Spencer says shaking and shuts her locker.

"Spencer, are you okay? You look scared." Emily said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You would be to". Spencer says sternly shakes her head.

'What do you mean?" Hanna says concerned.

"Was I by chance friends with Mona before I was friends with you guys?" Spencer questions.

Hanna and Emily shake their heads. "You guys were really close…Wait, why would you ask that? Shouldn't you remember?" Emily asks confused.

"I think we all know I don't remember anything clear before 7th grade". Spencer laughs.

"Um…Sorry, Spence can I talk to you for a minute". Spencer felt her whole body shake.

''Ariana". Spencer whispers.

'Ariana's' head tilt to the side. "Who else would sounds…and look like me beside _you_?"

"Hold on right here". Spencer says to the girls and they nod their heads.

"Where's your other friend…Aria?" 'Ariana' smirks.

"What did you do to her?" Spencer says stepping closer.

"Nothing, you created this yourself." 'Ariana' says putting her hand on my shoulder smiling.

"You really got this innocent act down, don't you"? Spencer questions sternly. She nods her head.

"But if you say anything to anyone they'll well know the truth…Ariana". 'Ariana' says looking her up and down. "Are you gonna lose it"? 'Ariana' questions again taunting her.

'No, Th-that was you n-not me." Spencer stumbles.

"But I have no reason to lose it." 'Ariana' begins and moves closer. "I'm winning." 'Ariana' shoves past Spencer and walks past Hanna and Emily. They look over to Spencer who does look as she is about to lose it. She takes a deep breath and walks back toward them.

"Sorry about that". Spencer smile then rubs the corner of her eye.

"Can we talk about last night for a minute?" Emily questions concerned.

"Of course."

"Okay, so if the bat was used to kill Alison, who would've gotten ahold of it?" Emily questions Spencer.

She thought for a minute then remembered that night as clear as day.

"_Spencer, Don't!" Spencer heard Alison yell before loud smack. _

"_Alison!" Spencer yells and runs toward the Dilaurentis back yard. Spencer gasps as she sees that's she had missed Alison but she knew she could frame her easy with that object._

"_Ariana…Please". Spencer cries and outs her hand to her mouth as she walks closer._

"_Wait…but…" Alison looked at them both. _

"_She has nothing to do with this" .Spencer cries. "It's all my fault!" _

'_Ariana' smiles evilly._

"_I'm Ariana, not Spencer! Know let her go!" Spencer cries. Alison's mouth opens but no words came out._

_Spencer felt someone hold her back as 'Ariana' raises the bat back up. Alison looks to Spencer._

"_I'm so sorry". Spencer mouths crying her eyes out. Alison started to scream and next thing you know 'Ariana' hits Alison's head like a piñata. _

"_NO!" Spencer yells._

"_And know". 'Ariana' makes a cut on her left wrist enough to bleed but not kill herself._

"_Spencer's DNA is all over it." 'Ariana' laughs. "It was too easy". _

"Anyone could've gotten ahold of it but you guys were the only people who knew where it was." Spencer lies.

* * *

"Aria!" Spencer yells. Aria keeps walking. Spencer runs and cuts Spencer off.

"We need to talk." Spencer said biting her lip.

"About what?" Aria snapped.

"I'm gonna tell you something that you can't tell anyone about Ariana". Spencer says shaking. Ari open her eyes wide, "I'm waiting."

Spencer's mouth trembles.

"Ariana…hasn't been to a real school sense about 4th grade". Spencer started but took a long pause.

"That's it?" Aria questions and begins to walk away. I grab her wrist.

"I wanna tell you everything'. Spencer says crying a little. "But I can't."

Aria glares at her.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

She cries harder.

"There's so much nobody knows…and I can't say anything, Spencer pauses, I just…can't." Spencer finally let's herself cry.

"Why don't you come get me when you're ready to tell me the truth." Aria snaps and walks toward her house. Spencer rubs the tears form under her eyes softly. Seconds later her phone does off.

No one's stopping you

~A

**A/N Please review! I kind of wanna know how I'm doing with writing what could improve on/what's right. Thank you for reading! 3**

**(:**


	3. It's Not Black and White

"Spencer are you okay?" A female voice says. Spencer turns and looks at her. "Like you care". Spencer says shaking her head.

"We need to talk." She says quietly.

"About what Ariana?" 'Ariana' rubs her forehead.

"I'm sorry". She says.

"For what? For what you did to Alison?" Spencer questions starting to get angry.

"What are you talking about?" Ariana says concerned.

"I watched you kill her". Spencer says pointing her arm out. 'Ariana' shakes her head.

"I never laid a finger on her, Spencer". 'Ariana' says confused.

"I saw you." Spencer says irritated.

"Spencer! That's not what happened but I'm guessing that how you remember it because all the pieces would fit, right?" 'Ariana' says nodding her head yes. "Spencer… I'm the one the one who was trying to scare her off. I knew someone was out there. The first swing that hit the tree was me but I promise you the final wasn't".

Spencer bits her bottom lip. "You're not getting sympathy from me. Maybe you didn't kill her but you did try to kill me and I can never forgive for that…or what you did afterwards." Spencer starts to walk the other way toward where she was supposed to meet Toby.

"Spencer!" She heard someone call behind her. She turned fast. "Leave me alone!" Spencer yells in frustration and continues walking.

"Spencer!" she finally yells and catches up to her. She flew her round.

"Jenna?" Spencer asks confused.

"Spencer…right?" Jenna throws back sarcastically.

"Who else". Spencer snaps.

"How 'bout Ariana?" Jenna shrugs. Spencer just glares at her.

"What do you need?" Spencer snaps.

"Nothing just was seeing the truth." Jenna has a no-teeth smile.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks felling herself get hot and turn red.

"It makes so much sense". Jenna says looking at her weird.

"What do you mean?" Spencer says hiding her hands in her pockets.

"I know the truth. You're not who you say you are…Are you?" Jenna says eying her.

"I remember Spencer…you guys don't have the same eye color. Spencer was green; she always used to make a big deal about it. Your eyes are clearly brown. Total opposites". Jenna finishes. Spencer takes a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" Spencer asks her.

"Nothing…yet." Jenna says evilly.

"Well I would never do anything for you anyway". Spencer starts to turn but Jenna grabs ahold of her again.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if poor Toby found out the truth?" Jenna whispers in her face and walks away. Spencer starts to breath heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you even get it?" Aria yells to her mom in tears. "All this time I told her everything. Why didn't she tell us…tell me!" Ella rubs the tiny girls back.

"Maybe Ariana is a part of the past she wanted to forget". Ella wraps her arm round Aria. "I mean we don't know what went on before".

"When I started talking about Ariana when you told me she looked…Scared and the whole Time in class." Aria goes to continue but stops.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Aria". Ella smiles

"I just don't get why she was so scared. It was like…I've never seen her so scared". Aria rubs a tear from under her eye.

"Maybe she's dangerous". Ella suggests. Aria looks down for minute and remembers something Spencer had told her.

_Spencer and Aria were setting on the couch talking when they heard door shut and two girls talking. One sounded like Melissa but she couldn't place the other._

"_Let's go outside!" Spencer says standing up quickly and starts walking. Aria follows along._

"_Why did you wanna go outside?" Aria questions._

"_I just don't wanna have to deal with Melissa and whatever friend she brought home". Spencer says nervously. _

"_Are they that mean to you? Why don't you say anything?" Concerned Aria asks._

"_It's not black and white, Aria. I can't just go and says something". Spencer says shaking her head._

"_Yes you can. We can. Together. Right now". Aria says thinking about her best friend._

"_The problem well be over soon, Aria. I won't have to deal with that 'friend' ever again." Spencer says putting her hand on Aria's shoulder. _

"_How do you know?" Aria asks her and smiles big._

"_Cause I heard my sister talking about it. We need stay out of there though. She's evil. She tried to kill somebody they said. So until there gone, we need to stay out here and out of site, Okay?" Spencer says noticeably shaking._

_Aria looked down at the ground. "Where are they sending her?"_

_Spencer shrugs. "I think they said a place called Radley? They said it's a place for people with mental problems"._

_Aria started following Spencer to the middle of the woods. _

"_Where are we going?" Aria asks nervously._

"_I told you. Out of site. No one will find me here. I mean us". Spencer grabs Aria's hand and dragged her along._

"_I don't think my mom would want me out here." Aria says shaking._

"_Come on, your 13. Plus if you go down I go down". Spencer says with a big smile on her face and Aria let Spencer guide her along the forest._

"I remember". Aria whispers. "Mom, I think I should go talk to Spencer". Ella smiles and watches her walk out the house door.

Aria walks to Spencer's who didn't live that far away. Aria knocked on the door.

"HI". Aria says smiling.

"You're looking for Spencer, right?" Melissa says in an annoyed tone.

"Ya". Aria says quietly.

"She's upstairs in her room." Melissa says letting her in.

"Thanks". She says and walks up the stairs.

"Spencer". She knocks on her bedroom door.

"Ya?" A voice from the back of the room calls.

"Can we talk?" Aria asks.

"Uh ya just come in; I'll be out in a second." The voice says. Aria hears doors slam shut.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She says standing face to face.

"Did you get shorter?" Aria asks Spencer. She shakes her head no.

"Anyways, I'm sorry. I didn't remember tell later everything. You implied her a lot. You made her sound evil though. Is she really that evil?" Aria asks.

She smiles. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never implied she was evil. She isn't. I trust her. She pretty nice. When she gets home you should talk to her. You might actually like her more than you think". She shrugs.

"But I thought." Aria whispers.

"I didn't tell anyone so don't feel left out. It felt good having a secret. One you could control". She says manipulatively setting down on the bed.

"Here, I'll have come over later and everyone can actually get to know her". She says. Aria shakes her head yes.

"Okay, perfect. 7. Don't be late". She says smiling.

"I won't". Aria assures.

XXXXX

She watches Aria leave. "To easy". Ariana whispers to herself. She walks out of her sister bedroom and comes down to see Spencer had just came in.

"Spencer". Ariana says smiling big.

"Weren't you just at school?" Spencer says blinking a lot.

"Ya. Oh and Aria stopped by. Something about getting Hanna and Emily to come and actually meet me. You just need to be there". Ariana smiles.

'What did you do?" Spencer asks setting her stuff on the chair.

"Just starting the begging of the end…_Spencer"._ Ariana smirks and walks up stairs.


End file.
